Cherry Blossoms
by musicluver4evarrr
Summary: Two friends. Both in love with each other. Will they make it through the twists and turns together, or just give up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Love Is Blind"

Ysabelle's POV

I was walking with Alex when I saw Jacob Black leaning against his favorite tree. Yes, Jacob has a favorite tree. you got a problem with that? Well I don't. I actually think it's cute. But Alex doesn't. He thinks it's totally weird. In fact, he totally despises Jacob. Maybe because he thinks I like Jacob. Which I don't I don't like Jacob. I love him. But he'll never like me. He'll probably end up with that Isabelle girl that moved to Forks yesterday. She's all he talks about. Bella this. Bella that. Bella. Bella. Bella.  
Psh..... I'm not jealous. Not at all. Why would you think that? Ok. I might be a tad bit jealous. Ok. A lot jealous. Ya happy now?  
I turned around to find Jacob staring at me. A smile replaced the frown I had on earlier. I walked over to him, dragging Alex along.  
"Why are we walking toward that freak?" Alex whispered to me, waving at Jacob.  
"Cuz I wanna see him," I whispered back, pulling away from his firm grip around my waist.  
I walked a step forward into Jacob's arms. I'm sure Alex was glaring at Jacob right now.  
"Hi Jacob," I said, wishing I could've said I love you instead.  
"Uf-k-tr-hi Ysabelle," He stuttered, nervously. I find it very cute when he stutters and I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
I waved goodbye to him and walked back to Alex. Before I could even say goodbye, Alex grabbed my hand and towed me toward the bench near the fountain under the apple tree.  
"We need to talk," he said.  
"About what?" Uh oh...  
"You are never to see that Jacob guy again," he ordered.  
Did he just say that I couldn't see Jacob again?  
"What?!" I said, shocked.  
"You're never gonna see him again," he repeated.  
I just stared at him. Did he just tell me what to do?  
"No," I said.  
"Yes you are. I'm your boyfriend and you do what I say," he stated.  
"How dare you!" I screamed and slapped him.  
That slap left a red mark on his face. I smiled.  
"Ok. That's it. We're over," he said and pushed me into the fountain.  
I screamed at the coldness. I got out of there and just in time to get home. Well, not my home, Jacob's home.  
I always kept spare clothes at his house just in case of an emergency.  
I walked into Jacob's bedroom. And the most embarrassing thing in my life happened.  
I walked in, and there he was, walking out of the bathroom, with a towel in his arms, drying his hair. Yep. JUST A TOWEL. Nothing else. Well, the towel pretty much doesn't count since it was on his head. I screamed-for the third time today- and got the heck out of there.  
"Jacob! OMG! I'm so sorry!" I yelled outside his bedroom.  
"Ha. No.... It's alright. No harm done, he said, laughing.  
He then let me in with that goofy grin on his perfect face. I put a nervous smile on. hey, it was the best I could do in a situation like this.  
I got my extra clothes out of one of the drawers in his dresser and changed in his bathroom.  
"Would you mind explaining this, missy?" he said pointing at the wet clothes on top of his dresser as I sat on his bed.  
"Oh that... It's nothing. It's just that...Alex pushed me into the fountain," I muttered.  
"He did what?!" he said, shocked.  
"You heard me," I said.  
"Oh no he didn't! Nobody gets to do that to you except for me, your bestest friend in the whole entire world!" he said, smiling, and pulling me into his loving arms.  
I thought he said something that sounded like "If only we could be more." But I guess I'm just imagining things. I mean why would he say that? he doesn't love me. Oh only if he know how I truly felt. And I could only hope that he felt the same way. Ok. That's it. I'm gonna tell him. Right now.  
"Uhm...Jacob?" I said.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"I lo-" was all I managed to say because Bella walked in with her stupid voice saying, "Hi Jakey!"  
When she walked in, he let go of me and walked-well, ran- to her side and....kissed her.  
"Hey Ysabelle. Meet my new girlfriend Bella. I've always wanted you two to meet each other!" he said.  
I stared at him, wide-eyed.

**AN: I know, short. But it'll get longer as time goes by. XD. I've actually written up to chapter 25. But I posted most of this fanfic on Twilight Philippines. But I'll update if I get reviews or feedback. :) BTW, if you're Filipino and a TwiFan, JOIN. XD .com**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Do Miracles Really Happen? Cuz I need one right now."

When she walked into the room, he let go of me and walked - well, ran-over to her and....kissed her.  
"Hey. Meet my new girlfriend, Bella," he said.  
I looked at him wide eyed.  
"Uh-um. Nice to meet you Bella," I said, shaking her hand. "Well, I gotta go, Jacob. Bye!" I said, trying to hide the tears.  
"Wait, where are you going?" he asked but I was already outside his room running toward the nearby forest.  
I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Then I tripped and fell. UGH. I hate being clumsy.  
I lied down on the mossy earth for who knows how long. Then storm clouds started to appear and I heard something close to a baseball being hit and thunder.  
I stood up and ran toward the sound. Once I was there, I saw a humongous field and seven beautiful people playing…baseball?  
A short girl was pitching a tall blonde male was up to bat. Once the baseball hit the bat, I heard the sound again. I gasped.  
All seven of them turned in my direction. I started to back up. Then the man who looks seventeen with bronze hair disappeared. I turned around and there he was, his golden eyes staring at me. I stopped in my tracks. I looked around and I was surrounded.  
"Wait! Don't touch her!" a girl with short spiky hair told them. She was the one that pitched, "She won't tell anybody our secret. I know she won't," she smiled at me. Her voice sounded like music-beautiful music.  
The others stood their ground. They didn't move at all. Like beautiful stone statues.  
"Really guys. It's safe," the girl said.  
A tall muscular guy took a quick glance at a gorgeous blonde female who was glaring at me. Surprisingly, he smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Emmett," he said, pleasantly.  
He held his hand out to me; I took it and shook his hand while he did the same to mine.  
The blond girl glared at me even more as I shook Emmett's hand.  
I let go of Emmett's hand not because of the blond girl. But because it was freezing cold. I even gasped, again.  
Emmett smiled even wider. He walked over to me and hugged me; I shivered at his touch. Then, he whispered something in my ear: "We're vampires."  
I immediately stiffened which made this Emmett vampire guy laugh.  
I glared at him; it only made him laugh even more.  
I shivered again and he finally let go of me.  
The petite girl with the spiky hair came up to me, shook my hand and said, "Hello, I'm Alice," with a cute smile.  
The other vampires seemed to soften up and I felt less nervous for some weird reason.  
Alice walked over to a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain.  
"This is Jasper. He's my husband," Alice said.  
"It-it's nice t-to me-meet you," Jasper stuttered, not bothering to shake my hand.  
"He's still getting used to our special diet," Alice stated.  
I looked at them with a confused expression.  
"We only drink animal blood. No human blood for us," Emmett said, playfully pouting at an older blonde male.  
I laughed nervously. I was relieved that they didn't drink human blood.  
"Oh, we still don't know your name. No! Wait. Edward! Can you tell us her name?" he asked, looking at the bronze haired man.  
"I-I can't," Edward said.  
"Why?" Emmett wailed.  
I chuckled, "My name's Ysabelle."  
"I can't read her mind," Edward said.  
"Hold on, you can read minds?!" I asked, not expecting this.  
"Not yours," he said.  
"Alice over here can see the future. And Jasper can control emotions," said the older blonde guy, "And I'm Carlisle, their adoptive father." And then he shook my hand.  
"And I'm Esme. I'm their adoptive mother and Carlisle's wife," Esme said shaking my hand.  
That leaves just one more person-er, vampire: The blonde female.  
"That's Rosalie. She's very stubborn," Edward said, chuckling.  
Rosalie smiled and stuck her tongue out at Edward.

* * *

I got to know all of the Cullens and the two Hales. They even showed me what happens when they appear in sunlight. Rosalie and I even became good friends. None of them are biologically related except for Rosalie and Jasper. Apparently, Emmett and Rosalie are together. That explains why Rosalie was glaring at me while Emmett shook my hand and hugged me. So Edward was the only single one. He's hot too. Thank God that he can't read my mind.  
Edward is very quiet, funny, and sweet. He told me every cheesy joke he knew in his delicious British accent.  
I ended up going to their house. I was having a ton of fun when suddenly Edward pulled me aside to ask me something.  
"Will you um…probably like to uh…go out with me sometime?"  
I guess I got my miracle.

**AN: forgive me if you 3 Edward. I had to put that there. :P ARG. I wish I could put all of the chapters I've released to the human world on here. But I can't. I have to do it every once in a while. :P I'm wasting your time. So, yeah. teehee. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this chapter has ABSOLUTELY NO originality. XD i'm such a copy cat. :P**

Chapter 3 "We're Peter Pan and Wendy…sorta."

He just asked me out. OMG! Ok, breathe, breathe. Hold on, I'm sitting here like a moron. Say yes STUPID! He already has a hurt expression on his face!

"Uh, I uh… YES!" I said, sounding like a moron. I mentally slapped myself.

Edward wiped the frown off his face-not literally-and a smile replaced it, "Great! So…I'll uh pick you up at seven on Saturday." He was beaming his dazzling smile at me.

I couldn't help but sigh. Then I covered my mouth as he chuckled and led me out back to the living room.

"What were you two doing in there?" Rosalie asked, "Ysabelle looks like she might hyperventilate." She giggled as I blushed.

"Oh nothing, we just planned what we're gonna do on Saturday," Edward said, winking at me.

I smiled.

"Oh…sure Edward...," Emmett teased.

"No. Really. We did. Right Ysabelle?" Edward said.

Uh oh. I suck at lying.

"Uhm...uh yeah. We did," I wasn't technically lying. We did plan what we were gonna do on Saturday…sorta.

"Whatever you say…," Emmett said.

Everyone laughed, even Jasper who was quiet the whole time.

I looked at my watch and was surprised by the time. It was just 1:12.

"Oh. We still haven't showed you around the house have we?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Well, come on!" Edward said, grabbing my hand. I still haven't gotten used to their cold, stone-like skin.

I heard Emmett wolf-whistle.

"Shut up!" Edward said over his shoulder, smiling.

He led me around the house and I followed like a little puppy. He showed me some artwork like the one of just graduation caps. He told me Carlisle's history in Carlisle's office in front of the mural on his wall. I even saw the glass case where they kept all the different types baseball bats that were used throughout history. Once we got to the bedrooms I asked him why they had beds and he said that they were just for show. He said the same thing when we were in the kitchen full of food.

Then we arrived to his room. He didn't include it into the bedroom tour.

We walked in and it was beautiful. He had a bunch of CD's, beautiful glass walls, a door that connects to nowhere-also known as the nearby forest- a big stereo, a big flat screen TV… Well, let's just say that his room was full of stuff and big.

I looked outside the big glass door and wondered what was ya know… out there.

I turned around and was surprised to be so close to Edward.

"Are you afraid of us?" he asked me, his tone serious but a grin was playing on the edges of his mouth.

"Well, not anymore," I said honestly.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said, smiling again.

Before I could ask, he pulled me on his back and jumped out the glass door as I closed my eyes.

"You better hold on tight," he said, jumping onto another tree.

He continued doing that for the last five minutes: jump, climb, jump, climb, jump, climb…

Then we arrived on top of one of those big huge tall trees near a lake. I bet my eyes were as big as tomatoes-not literally but still… It was pretty scary, dangerous, and…beautiful.

I sighed again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said, holding me close.

"Very," I said, "I never knew this kind of stuff existed."

Edward smiled, dazzling me again.

After a while on top of that humongous tree, he took me back to his home and we reunited with his other family members. We all had fun talking, laughing, and making jokes.

After a long while of doing all of that, I looked at my watch again and was, again, surprised by the time: 7:53.

Another thing surprised me: I hadn't eaten all day and I'm not hungry at all.

Edward offered to take me home and I couldn't refuse.

I said goodbye to the Cullens and Hales and Edward took me to the garage. I was, yet again surprised at their cars: a silver Volvo, a red MBW convertible, a midnight blue Mercedes Benz, a yellow Porsche, and a big jeep. And when I say big, I mean, BIG.

Well, I guess you could get a lot of money from being a doctor for a couple hundred years.

He stepped into the silver Volvo and asked, "You coming?"

I was still in the doorway, staring at the fabulous cars like an idiot. I immediately rushed over to the passenger seat of the car, my cheeks blushing an unattractive shade of pink.

He and I drove slowly-not too slow; he didn't want to get a ticket-down the freeway listening to the radio. Then, the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came on the radio. I started to sing along softly, I couldn't help myself; it was my all time favorite song after all.  
Edward smiled.

I stopped singing and asked him, "What?"

"Your singing, it's beautiful," he said.

"Nah. You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself," I teased.

"No! Really, you have a beautiful voice," he said.

"Whatever you say Edward… Whatever you say…," I said back at him, a smile playing on the corners of my mouth.

I could've sworn he was just kissing up if he didn't sound so honest. I swear this boy is very close to perfect.

I thought I'd been in that car for hours when we arrived at my home.

Like the gentleman he is, Edward walked me to my doorstep.

"I guess I'll se you on Saturday," I smiled as I dug through my purse looking for my house keys.

"I guess so," Edward chuckled, holding up my house keys.

"How did you get those?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said.

I knew him all too well.

I thanked him and as I raised my hand to put the key in the lock, Edward held my hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he said and walked back to his Volvo slowly.

I blushed…again.

I walked through my doorstep and felt limp and drooped to the floor, sighing.

"He's so perfect…," I whispered to myself, hoping nobody could hear me.

And like I was a bad luck magnet, my older sister, Emma, stood up from behind the sofa and asked, "Who?!"

"None of your business."

"Oh please sis! You know you can trust me!"

I thought about that for a while. She was the one I told all of my secrets, besides Jacob. And she always never told anyone. She gave me one of the best presents on my birthday and on Christmas. Then I realized, I could trust my sister.

"Wow little sis. You have a lot of drama in your life,"

I told her everything that happened today, leaving out the "We're vampires" thing with Emmett and the "climb and jump, climb and jump, climb and jump" thing with Edward.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"You guess! Yeesh sis. You totally have that Edward guy crushing on you!" she said.

I blushed again. Gosh, how many times have I blushed today?

"Ok fine sis," I yawned, "I'm going to bed. You should too."

"Fine! Goodnight little sis!" she said, giving me a hug.

If you're wondering where our parents are, they're away on a business trip to Hawaii for a couple months. We wanted to come but noooo. I know; some parents go away for a couple weeks, but ours, months. Hey, my sister and I were good girls. No wild parties for us. :)

I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas

Before sleeping, I always read a little. So I grabbed the book I was currently reading, "Untamed" by PC Cast and her daughter, Kristen Cast.  
I started reading page when my Emma broke into my room, not bothering to knock, again.

"Jacob's outside for you," she said.

"What?!" I said.

"You heard me little sis," she said

"UGH. Fine," I said.

I walked outside, bringing "Untamed" with me.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said, totally steaming.

"I just wanted to visit you," he said, smiling like I said nothing, "Oh! And I also wanted to tell you about my day with Bella."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

He didn't seem to notice my tone. He babbled on and on about how they had a picnic in the park, walked around the park, how 'perfect' she was and blah blah blah…

I eventually fell asleep as he talked on and on… The problem was: I fell asleep on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Goodbye Friend Hello Enemy"

When I woke up the next day, I was still on Jacob's lap. Jacob was snoring and maybe drooling a little bit on my couch. I chuckled a little at the sight.

He immediately woke up. I probably woke him up. I smiled nervously.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling.

"Good morning, my Prince Charming," I said, smiling.

He and I stayed like that for a couple more minutes until I finally pulled myself together and got off his lap. I yawned and so did he.

"Ooh morning breath, Jacob. Your mouth should come with a warning sign," I said, obviously exaggerating.

"I guess so," he chuckled.

"So, do you have anything to do today, Jacob?" I asked, hoping he didn't.

"No. Hey, do you wanna hang out today?" he asked.

Without thinking about it, I answered, "YES."

He chuckled, "Sure."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I had a feeling you'd like to have a picnic with me on the beach at 6 o'clock, like we always did." he blushed as he said that.

I giggled, "I'd love to, Jacob."

"Alright! I'll catcha later!" he smiled my favorite smile.

He hugged me goodbye and left me on my sofa, totally dazed.

I finally slapped myself out of it and turned on the TV.

I changed the channel to MTV and a Jonas Brothers Concert was on.

"Perfect," I said.

After a little while I grabbed some bread and peanut butter, made a sandwich, ate it and went back to the living room.

My stomach felt kid of weird after being empty for a day.

I watched MTV all afternoon and when I least expected it, I was being dragged to my room by Emma.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Your date with Jacob!!!!" she squeeled.

"It is NOT a date! He's dating Smella remember?" I said chuckling as I used the nickname Emma and I called Bella.

"UGH. Whatever sis! I laid out the perfect clothes for the beach on your bed," ah my sister…always there for me.

On my bed was a tank top, board shorts and……… a bikini.

"I am not wearing that," I pointed at the…thing.

"Yes you are!!!!" she practically yelled.

After a while, she finally talked me into wearing…that.

I dressed up by myself, not letting her make me her Barbie doll.

It was 5:45 and she finally finished putting my make up on. Not too much, not too little. Just right.

I was sitting on the couch, watching the Disney channel when somebody knocked on the door.

"That's him!" my sister squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her. Before I could even stand up, she ran over to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide. Like the curious teen I am,

I walked over to the door and my eyes widened too.

Jacob was at the door wearing a sleeveless shirt with camouflage colored shorts. He looked hot. HOT.

"Uh…. Hi Jacob," I said.

"Hi Ysabelle," he said, holding up the picnic basket.

"Oh yeah! Sis, we better get going," I hugged my sister goodbye and stepped into Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit.

He and I talked about random stuff all the way to La Push First Beach.

I laid out the picnic blanket and Jacob put the food out. As usual he took out sandwiches and juice. That boy could not cook. LOL

He and I lied down on the blanket and talked a little while eating and drinking.

I eventually sat up. And stared at the beautiful sunset. I sighed and looked at Jacob. He was sitting up too. He was staring at me. I really wish I could tell him that I love him. That I've loved him since I could remember. But I can't. He loved Bella, not me. How could he love me? He couldn't. Not now not ever.

I looked back to the gorgeous sunset and let a silent tear slide down my cheek.

"Ysabelle?" he said.

"Yeah Jacob?" I said, wiping the tear away hoping he didn't notice.

"Why are you crying?" he asked his voice full of concern.

I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. It would ruin our friendship, and our lives. It would embarrass me in front of my best friend. It might make him laugh at me.

"No reason," I said, wiping another tear.

"Ysabelle…," he moved closer to me and embraced me in his loving arms, "I know you. I know something's wrong. Won't you tell me?"

Another tear slid down my cheek, followed by a lot more. Soon, my make up was smudged and I was sobbing against Jacob's chest.

"Sh...Shhh…Sh…," Jacob tried to soothe me.

He comforted me but I couldn't calm down. I loved him so much that I couldn't calm down. Then, I heard HER.

"Jakey?" she said.

Jacob let go of me and walked over to her, hugging her.

I couldn't look. I just couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Hey Ysabelle. You remember Bella right?" Jacob said.

"How could I not?" I said, wiping the tears, finally calming down.

"Jakey, she's being mean to me…," Smella said, glaring at me.

"She's right Ysabelle. You need an attitude check," Jacob sided with Smella.

"Ugh! How can't you see Jacob?" I yelled, sick and tired of her and him when he's with her, "A minute ago you were fine! And now YOU'RE being mean to ME! She's turning this around on me Jacob!"

"Don't turn all of this stuff around on her Ysabelle! Ya know what I don't even know why you and I were even friends with your attitude!"

It was like he was throwing daggers through my heart. I felt like I couldn't breathe. But I had to stay strong in front of him. I won't show the real me in front of him. Never.

I knew who I needed. I needed Edward. Right now. I shouldn't have even been here with Jacob. Let alone with Smella.

I ran away, not bothering to get a backwards glance at the 'happy couple.' I wanted to go to Edward's house. Thankfully, I knew the way.

I just kept running. Running away from Smella. Running away from La Push. Running away from Jacob. And running away from our friendship…

**ok, I know that Bella obviously isn't like that. She's the complete opposite. I just HAD to put it there, so it could fit in with the plot. And if ****you don't like it, too bad. I already wrote up to chapter 28. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Ti Amo"

I knocked on the Cullen's door. Which was pretty stupid considering they never locked it.

"It's open!" I heard Rosalie say.

I walked in, and all of the Cullens were in the living room either watching football-Emmett and Jasper- chit chatting- Rosalie and Esme- or watching me walk through the door, smiling-Edward.

Alice showed up at the bottom of the staircase with a huge smile on. "Hi Ysabelle!" she said, giving me a nice, cold hug.  
I returned the hug, careful not to touch a whole lot of her ice cold skin that I still haven't gotten used to.

"Ok Ysabelle. What's the problem?" Jasper asked me. Darn it. I forgot he could sense emotions. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jasper has finally gotten used to my scent. What a big relief!

"I uh…. I sorta got in to a big fight with my best friend," I mumbled. Stupid super sensitive hearing vampires…

"What did he do to you this time, love?" Edward led me to the sofa and wrapped his hands around my waist.

I explained everything to them: from the Everything-I-have-to-talk-about-is-Smella-related-syndrome to the incident that happened at the beach earlier.

Once I finished explaining, I was crying again, Edward's shirt was soaked with tears, I was almost blind with the tears blurring my vision, and everything I said was almost unintelligible.

"Oh sweetheart, you love this boy, don't you?" Esme asked me.

"I y-used t-to. N-now, I n-know w-what he r-really w-was," I answered.

Did I mention Edward's eyes? They were filled with hate. His teeth were bared. He was glaring at everything in sight-except for me and his family. His hold on me was... very tight I might say.

"Edward? Did I say something r-wrong?" I asked him, afraid to hear the answer.

"How could this Jacob guy do this to you, love? You said he was one of your closest friends. Do the closest of friends do this to each other?" he told me, his voice full of love and concern.

"I guess they don't, Edward," I yawned.

"I better take you home, Ysabelle," Edward helped me up because my body was so stiff.

How long had I been sitting there?

I said goodbye to the Cullens and soon enough, Edward and I were on the freeway on the way back to my home. I almost fell asleep three times.

We arrived at my house at around 10 o'clock. This time, I was so stiff, I could hardly move, and my eyelids felt like they weighed a million tons. So I, Ms. Falls-asleep-at-the-wrong-moment was carried inside my house by Edward Cullen.

He kissed my forehead and I had enough energy to say, "See you tomorrow."

He smiled and yet again, dazzled me. "See you tomorrow," he repeated.

All that I heard after that was the sound of the front door closing as I drifted more and more into unconsciousness…

I woke up with Emma shaking me. UGH. Can't live with her, can't live without her, what am I gonna do?

"What now?!" I said, covering my eyes with a pillow.

"Why did Edward drive you home instead of Jacob?!"

Then it all came back to me. The beach. The Smella. The Cullens. The drive. The unconsciousness.

"Oh crap!" I said.

"WOO! Go sis! Two guys in one night!" my sister practically yelled. What was her _problem?_

"SHUT UP!" I looked at the clock. It was 4pm.

I ran to my room, looking for a perfect dress.

"What the heck are you doing sis?!"

"I have a date with Edward!"

"But aren't you dating Jacob?!"

"SMELLA! SMELLA! SMELLA! SMELLA!!!!!!" I yelled at her.

"Oh right." She chuckled.

After another minute of yelling at each other, she helped me look for that perfect dress.

I heard her gasp quietly.

"What?! What?!" I said

"I found it," she said.

"You found what?" I asked.

"The perfect…the perfect dress…," she said.

I turned around, and saw a beautiful dress.

It was a green, hot pink, and sea foam green baby doll dress that I didn't even remember I had.

I tried it on and it fit me perfectly. It hugged my body and intensified my curves.

I took a look at the clock and it said 5pm.

Oh gosh I only had two hours to get ready.

I took a shower, blow-dried my hair, put on my 'special occasion' earrings, and Emma put on my make up for me and she also did my hair. That girl was always there for me. Sigh.

I took yet ANOTHER look at the clock, 6:55pm. Uh oh. Five more minutes! I need to breathe. I took another look at the mirror. Perfect.  
I heard three knocks on the door.

"I'll get it! I will get that!" I ran to the door in heels, thankfully not tripping.

I opened the door and there he was, in a suit. Well at least he didn't over do it. Did I over do it? Nah…

"Hi, Edward," I smiled.

"Ciao, la mia signora," he kissed my hand and I blushed.

I love the Italian words for "Hello, my lady."

I grabbed my purse and he led me out the door.

We drove to a park nearby the dark forest. There was a table set for two in the middle. And there was only a candle as lighting. He planned a candle lit dinner… for me…

"Oh Edward… It's beautiful," I said, a little bit surprised and a little bit relieved that he didn't go over board.

I was standing there like and idiot while Edward walked over to the table and held out the chair for me. I ran over to the table and sat on the chair. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down. There was only one menu on my side of the table. I remembered that he didn't eat. I opened it and ordered the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Mushroom Ravioli," I said.

"Drinks?" the waitress a.k.a. Alice in a blonde wig said.

"Coke," I said.

"Make that two Cokes," Edward added.

Edward and I talked for a little while my order was being cooked.

Then my order came and I started eating.

"Edward, what happens when you eat something?" what? I was curious…

Edward grabbed a fork and grabbed a piece if ravioli and ate it. Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. Edward smiled and I did the same.

I continued eating my mushroom ravioli. Edward and I talked about random things. He even made me laugh. I was really having a good time. Then something came into my mind.

"Edward… Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Ti amo," he said.

He loves me. I smiled.

"Ti amo anche," I said.

"You love me?" Edward asked

"That's what I said. Didn't I?" I smiled the biggest of all smiles.

We bent over the sides of the table and as our lips were about to touch, we heard a ruffling noise in the bushes. Four gorgeous people came out of the darkness. Then I figured out what they were. Nomadic Vampires. Carlisle told me about them. They drank human blood and their eyes were always red. Their only characteristics in common with the Cullens were that they were all vampires and that their eyes would turn black when they're hungry…

"You're having dinner… with dinner?" a male redhead said.

"She's not dinner," Edward said. "Get behind me Ysabelle," he whispered softly so only I could hear.

I had no idea what was going on but I know it was bad…………

**yet another chapter with no orginality. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "STUPID!"

Jacob's POV

Ysabelle ran into the dark forest alone.

"Ugh, she's such a coward Jacob," Bella said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I bent down and kissed her, immediately regretting it.

*FLASHBACK*

+June 1996+

Ysabelle and I were just little four-year-olds, making mud pies. I found a worm and went to show it to her.

"Jacob!!!! AGH! Stay away from me!" she laughed and ran away from me. Well, not me, the worm.

I laughed and followed her around for the rest of the afternoon with the worm in my hands.

+December 1999+

Our family went to Las Vegas that year for Christmas. We were making our way to the hotel when I grabbed Ysabelle's hand. She looked down at our hands and smiled. Then she looked up at me and smiled wider. She held my hand as I did to hers. What happens in Vegas huh?

+December 2002+

It was Christmas Eve and Ysabelle and I were staying up late to wait for Santa Claus. She and I were under a mistletoe. I dared her to kiss me.

She, not being one to give up on a dare, pressed her soft lips against mine. That was the night I fell in love with her.

+Last Monday+

The girl of my dreams... I'd loved her since I first laid eyes on her… That girl was Ysabelle…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I pulled away from Bella and wiped my mouth, "ICK!"

"Jacob! Why did you say that, babe?" Bella was sucking up to me, yet again.

I should've realized it sooner. I only dated Bella to make Ysabelle jealous. How could I be so stupid to do that?! Stupid Jacob! Stupid! How many times have I read that making girls jealous will NEVER work! If it does work, the girl gets jealous and ends up killing herself. Do I want Ysabelle to die?! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!

I pushed Bella away; it made her stagger back on her too-high high heels. She was a spoiled brat. How could I have picked HER to make Ysabelle jealous? Yet another reason why I am very stupid.

"We're over Bella!" I ran into the forest in search of my only and true love.

"Ysabelle! Ysabelle, where the heck are you?!"

I've spent hours yelling out her name in the forest. She never answered me. She must have been too far anyways. I'll have Quil and Embry help me out tomorrow. I made a mistake. A big one. I have to make it up to her. But how? I'll have to think about that later… I'll have to say sorry, that's for one.

I looked at my wrist watch and it was around midnight. I wasn't tired at all. The things I do for Ysabelle…

I walked back home and made myself go to sleep with the guiltiest conscience anyone could ever have.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around eight in the morning.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was spiky. Cool. I'll keep it that way. Ysabelle had a point when she said I needed a haircut. YSABELLE.

I called the best search team in town: Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Yes, that's the best we've got. Well, the best I've got anyways.

They came over right away. Quil was even eating breakfast when I called him. How do I know that? He had a piece of egg on his cheek. I'll just let him find that out by himself…

"What's the 'oh-so big' emergency now?" Embry said, laughing a little at Quil.

I glared at both of them.

"This is SERIOUS you MORONS!" I didn't mean to be that rude but hey, I had a reason right?

"Alright... Yeesh dude. Now, what's the emergency?" Quil said.

"Ysabelle's gone…," I muttered.

I saw Quil slip a five dollar bill into Embry's hand. I ALSO heard Embry whisper, "I told you he'd screw up," to Quil.

DORKS. MORONS. IDIOTS. HEARTLESS. JERKS. I could think of a million words to describe those two.

"This is serious, RETARDS!" again, I didn't mean to be mean.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?!" they said, in unison. They acted like twins sometimes.

"Look for her. Call everyone you know she knows," I said, in a business-like voice.

We got to work immediately. I have GOT to tell her how I feel and that I'm sorry.

We were walking to the park, when I was cut off by a scream.

"One more block until we get to the pa-" I was cut off by a girl screaming at the park.

The scream was familiar. VERY familiar. I gasped. YSABELLE. Ysabelle was the one that screamed.

"Ysabelle!" I yelled and ran to the park.

Halfway there, I realized that my friends weren't following me. UGH. Nice 'friends' right? I motioned for them to follow me and they did.

We arrived at the park. I saw Ysabelle was behind one guy with bronze hair and several dangerous-looking people glaring at the guy in front of Ysabelle. That guy was in a stance that looked like he as protecting Ysabelle. He looked dangerous as well but not as dangerous as those who were glaring at him. His eyes were golden while the glarers had dark red and black eyes. They were all pale. In fact, Ysabelle looked dead-white. She looked scared as heck. The guy said something and then six other pale people came out of the trees. Hold on, what am I doing here like a moron? I should be the one protecting her.

Ysabelle's POV

The nomadic vampires were looking quite dangerous. Edward looked dangerous too but he was a close second to the nomadic vampires.

"Come out!" Edward said, to whom? I don't know.

All of the Cullens came out of the darkness, in a none-human speed, all in black or in dark green. Now, I know who he was talking to. I looked around me and I was surrounded again but not in a dangerous way. Instead, in a protective way.

I peeked between Rosalie and Carlisle's heads and saw three tall guys. Two had long hair and one had short, spiky hair. They had wide eyes.

Then MY eyes widened as I realized who they were. JACOB, QUIL, AND EMBRY. Oh snap…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "I'm sorry Edward"

Why the heck was he here?! And why did he bring Quil and Embry?! UGH. My life is as complicated as ever now.  
I just have to focus on what's currently going on in front of me. Not behind me where my EX-best-friend and his best friends are.  
The nomads glared at the Cullens. Their eyes showed hate, hunger, and... bravery. They were brave enough to fight the Cullens just to get to me. What is it with my blood huh? Is my blood ANY different than other people's blood?! UGH. Just thinking about blood makes my stomach go inside out. Well, not literally. Cuz if it did go inside out I would be dead. The nomads would like that. So they could suck my blood. Ick. Jacob would probably like that too. Me, dead. Yeah. He'd like that.  
Why is he behind me with his friends? And why does he have the most worried expression ever on his face? First, he sides with Smella, being a bigger jerk than Jared Howe and Kyle O'shea was to Wanda in the middle of "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer. Then, he's worried about me? Maybe even more worried than Ian O'shea was about Wanda when she went through this whole depression stage and when she said she was gonna leave.  
I wish Jacob would've said something to me when I was running toward the forest. Like something Ian said to Wanda in Chapter 56, "Welded," the 26th sentence on the 572nd page in "The Host." I swear I didn't count. Ok, maybe I did.  
"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." His eyes blazed – burning brighter than I had ever seen them, blue flames.  
But I know that he never will. A tear sled down my cheek, smudging my eyeliner. I can't believe it. After all he has done to me: bailed on me for Smella, yelled at me, insulting me, saying I needed an attitude check, dating Smella… I still love him. I love him. I love him more than I love Edward. More and more tears sled down my already tearstained cheeks. I couldn't suppress the sob that came out of my mouth. Before I knew it, I was on the ground crying hysterically. Alice was at my side in a flash, trying to calm me and asking what was wrong. Jasper did his magic too. But I couldn't find a way to stop from trying.  
I finally answered Alice's question, "J-Jacob." I sniffled. I pointed at Jacob. "I-I st-till l-love him."  
Jacob's eyes widened.  
"Now y-you know." I sobbed.  
Jacob ran over to me, leaving his friends behind.  
He embraced me, tighter than he ever has. I sobbed into his chest, crying like I've never cried before; crying like my life depended on it; crying like it was the last day of my life, which it probably was.  
"I love you too," Jacob said, crying as well.  
"You do?" I croaked.  
"You heard me," Jacob said, before his lips crashed onto mine.  
The nanosecond his lips touched mine, fireworks went off all around us. Volcanoes erupted, birds chirped, and I swear, I could hear Jacob's long-gone mom saying, "Finally."  
I smiled under the kiss. Jacob's lips moved with mine. His lips. His lips were soft, warm, and full of passion. How do I know they were full of passion? I could feel the intensity in our kiss.  
I put my arms around his neck as his slithered down to my waist.  
All I could think about was him. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. It was like he invaded all of my thoughts and changed them into thoughts of him.  
He and I then pulled apart for more air.  
That's when I realized he and I were surrounded with quite a lot of vampires. I blushed like crazy. I realized another tragic thing. Edward was watching us.  
I gasped, "Edward!"  
I turned around a stared at him.  
His eyes were filled with hate – kind of like when I told him and his family about the whole Jacob issue, - confusion, wonder, and most of all – pain.  
"Edward…," Edward cut me off.  
"Ysabelle, how could you? I thought you loved me?" His eyes glistened in the moonlit sky, turning the color or the candle's small flame.  
"I do, Edward. It's just that-"  
"You love Jacob more?" he asked, his voice full of accusation.  
I nodded, "I'm really and truly sorry, Edward."  
Edward stared at the grass for a little while. I started to beat myself up inside. What if he doesn't forgive me?  
After a few minutes, he finally looked up to me. I could tell he was confused. His eyes tell me everything he doesn't say.  
"Ysabelle…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 "Transformers"

I woke up at around 11am. I know, I wake up late. This is real. This is me! I'm also a Disney freak. Well, those are two facts you didn't need to know about me.  
I walked groggily to the kitchen where my sister was cooking lunch.  
"Morning sis." I yawned.  
"Good morning sleepyhead," she said.  
I groaned and sat on a chair.  
After eating lunch I walked back to my room and just lied down on my bed, thinking.  
What am I gonna do about Jacob? Why was he avoiding me? Why was he hanging out with Sam? What am I gonna wear to the movies?  
THE MOVIES. EMBRY. I gasped in my mind. Was I cheating on Jacob with Embry? I grunted. Why was my life so complicated? I sighed.  
I thought for another while and looked at my wall clock. It was 12 o'clock. I guess I better start getting ready for my date – er, friendly gathering. Why did I call my uhm… friendly gathering with Embry a date? Was I falling for Embry Call, my boyfriend's best friend? To think about it, Jacob and I really aren't dating anymore. He's been ignoring and avoiding me. I haven't seen him in more than two long stressful weeks. I guess he and I weren't even dating anymore. Who cares if our 'breakup' wasn't official? His actions show that he isn't in love with me anymore. UGH. I… I just don't wanna think about this right now. So I just shrugged it off.  
I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I stepped into my walk-in closet. I looked around. I sighed. It was gonna be a hard time looking for the perfect outfit in my mess of a closet.  
I looked around for quite a while. Then I found it. It was a cute t-shirt that said "angel" on it with a heart with wings. Then I found the perfect jeans. They were black with neon yellow stitching. They matched each other perfectly.  
I put them on and they looked great on me. I took another look at the clock. 1:30pm.  
I fixed my hair. I also put on some barely-there make up. That took me twenty-five minutes. So it was 1:55 when I was finally ready.  
I walked out of my room with my glittery black purse and just before my butt touched the sofa, my sister asked me, "Got another date with Jacob?"  
"Uhm… It's not a date… And it's not with Jacob," I muttered the last part.  
"Little sis, are you cheating on Jacob? That's not a good thing to do ya know."  
"I know it's not exactly a good idea. And I am not cheating on him. It's just a friendly gathering that involves people with the opposite gender! So what?"  
"Who are you cheating on Jacob with?"  
"First of all, I am NOT cheating. Second of all, I'm going to the movies with Embry."  
"Sis, that's a double no-no. First no-no, you're cheating on your boyfriend. Second no-no, you're cheating on him with his best friend."  
"Again, and for the last time, I am NOT cheating on Jacob. For all you and I know, he might be the one cheating on me. We haven't seen each other in over two weeks."  
"Whatever sis. Just don't do anything stupid. Oh, and I'm going on a date. So bring your keys when you leave." She threw my keys at me; I caught them and put them in my purse.  
I heard a knock on my door and walked over to it, with my purse.  
"Hey Embry.' I smiled.  
"Hello beautiful." He kissed my right hand. "Ladies first." He was a gentleman too.  
He walked me over to his Mercedes, and opened my door.  
"Why thank you sir," I said.  
"It is not a bother my lady," he said.  
Then he walked over to the driver's side of the car and started it. He and I talked about the randomest things we could think about.  
Did I mention what he was wearing? He was wearing a white and neon yellow t-shirt with black jeans. He and I actually matched. Well, isn't that a coincidence? Or was he just stalking me? No, no. It was a coincidence.  
He and I arrived at the theater. He told me to wait in the car; apparently, so he could open my door for me. I thanked him and stepped out. It was very sunny and hot outside. We walked to the theater to buy tickets to "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen." He and I bought popcorn, drinks, chocolate, and all the other necessities before we went in the theater.  
He opened the door for me as we went on the theater. He and I stepped in silently. The movie hadn't started yet. I was relieved; I thought he and I would be late.  
He and I got to our seats. After all of the controversy about this movie, I didn't think the theater would be this not full. Sure, there were a lot of people but not a lot a lot.  
We weren't even in the middle of movie when Embry yawned and 'subtly' put his left arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it… he and I were making out. Then he said something that caught me off guard: "You wanna ditch this place and come over to my place?"  
Like my mouth had a mind of its own it said, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10 "My heart was ripped out"

I immediately shut my mouth after that one word came out of it.  
He smiled and grabbed my hand. We stood up and I swear the big tall guy behind us was glaring at us. We walked out of the theater and into Embry's car.  
We got to Embry's house way sooner than I wanted us to. We got out of the car and walked in.  
He had a pretty big house. He gave me a tour – a quite short one. Then he led me to… his room.  
I sat on his bed trying to make myself comfortable. He sat on his bed - to my right. I sneaked a look at him and before I could get a good glimpse as to what he was doing his lips pressed hard against mine. And we didn't do anything special just a kiss now and then.

* * *

I was lying down on his chest and he was stroking in my hair. In that time Embry and I spent together, I forgot all about Jacob. Embry and I love each other. Maybe even more than how much Jacob and I loved each other. That's right. LovED. Not anymore. At least, I don't think so. Ugh, I need to forget about Jacob right now. All I want to focus on right now is Embry and me.

Jacob's POV

Ugh, the past weeks were like hell for me. I haven't seen Ysabelle at all. I've felt like my heart was ripped out when I didn't see her for more than two weeks. I need to see her. If I don't, I just might die.  
If you wanna know why I've been avoiding her the past month, I've been turning into a werewolf. Yeah, seems impossible but with vampires in the world, anything is possible.  
I've also been hanging out with Sam, Paul, and Jared. They're werewolves too. They've been teaching me how to control my temper so I won't hurt anybody. Apparently, if you're turning into a werewolf, you get extra moody and hurt people. Sam and his posse were the only people I could trust with this. Sam knows show to do that. "Trust me" were his exact words. He really does know how it feels. He's hurt the girl he imprinted on. Imprinting is like marking this one very special person and you just can't seem to stop loving them no matter what happens. I think that's what happened to my and Ysabelle. But I'm not sure yet.  
But what I AM sure of is that I need to see Ysabelle right now.  
I sneaked out of my room through the window I could barely fit in now. I'd also grown about a foot. We also get a huge growth spurt. I'm around 6'5" now.  
I hopped in my Volkswagen Rabbit and drove to Ysabelle's house.  
Emma was stepping into some dude's car. But… me, being an awesome dude, called her and asked her where Ysabelle was.  
"Oh, she's at Embry's house. She said he was spending the night there." Then she tensed up like she said something she wasn't supposed to.  
Well, I could have lived without knowing that.  
I thanked her and walked back to my car. I practically hit my head on the steering wheel. What was she doing with Embry? Was she cheating on me? A million questions raced through my mind.  
I drove to Embry's house. I just walked in through the door; he never locked that thing. I walked in and immediately went to Embry's room. I could hear voices in there.  
Then I saw them. Embry and Ysabelle on the bed, embracing.  
I gasped. Apparently, they heard me.  
"Jacob?" he said.  
Oh snap. I have to get out of here. I tiptoed away from the door and into the living room. And I was being followed by the one and only backstabber-ish so-called best friend.

Ysabelle's POV

I heard somebody gasp in the hallway. I could swear that it sounded like Jacob but that's impossible. He hasn't been near any of his real friends the past month.  
"Jacob?" I heard Embry say.  
Uh oh. Maybe it was Jacob.  
Embry stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the bedroom saying "I'll be back."  
Not five minutes later, I heard yelling outside the door. I went out of Embry's bedroom.  
I followed the sound of the yelling into the living room. Before I stepped foot in the living room, I was sure I heard Jacob's voice. I peeked around the corner. Oh snap. It was Jacob.  
They were yelling at each other, much like the old times but this time, it was because of me.  
"DUDE! She was mine before she was even yours!" That was definitely Jacob's voice.  
"At least I was there for her when you weren't!"  
Jacob snarled at Embry.  
They continued bickering for another while until I couldn't take it anymore  
"Will you two morons stop that?!" Not only was my patience totally gone, I was also pissed as heck.  
They both stared at me in utter silence. I took that as a good sign and I took the silence as an advantage.  
"You two are pissing me off and if you don't stop fighting, I'm gonna move to some uncharted island in the Caribbean!"  
"Ysabelle…Babe-"I cut Embry off.  
"Don't you 'babe' me. I wanna talk with Jacob." I gave him a 'look.' "ALONE"  
Embry went out of the room – and out of earshot.  
"Ok. Jacob I-" He cut me off.  
"Don't even try to say sorry. Because I know you're not."  
"But Jacob-"  
"No buts. Ysabelle, how could you do this to me?! I thought you and I had something special!"  
"I didn't-" He cute me off… AGAIN.  
"Now you're doing to me what you did to Edward! You broke my heart Ysabelle."  
"I did what I did to Edward for you!" Even I was surprised that that sentence came out of my mouth.  
Then suddenly, Jacob looked dangerous. HE looked so dangerous that three big and hungry grizzly bears looked tame.  
I saw the intention in his eyes. I knew what he was gonna do. I couldn't stop him before it actually happened.  
His big hands had wrapped themselves around my neck and started to get tighter and tighter. My lungs throbbed for air as he strangled me. I clawed at the hands on my neck with made pretty much no difference; his hands just kept on getting tighter and tighter. After about 6 more seconds of no air, I started to feel faint and pretty soon, I drifted into unconsciousness…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "My heart was ripped out"

I immediately shut my mouth after that one word came out of it.  
He smiled and grabbed my hand. We stood up and I swear the big tall guy behind us was glaring at us. We walked out of the theater and into Embry's car.  
We got to Embry's house way sooner than I wanted us to. We got out of the car and walked in.  
He had a pretty big house. He gave me a tour – a quite short one. Then he led me to… his room.  
I sat on his bed trying to make myself comfortable. He sat on his bed - to my right. I sneaked a look at him and before I could get a good glimpse as to what he was doing his lips pressed hard against mine. And we didn't do anything special just a kiss now and then.

* * *

I was lying down on his chest and he was stroking in my hair. In that time Embry and I spent together, I forgot all about Jacob. Embry and I love each other. Maybe even more than how much Jacob and I loved each other. That's right. LovED. Not anymore. At least, I don't think so. Ugh, I need to forget about Jacob right now. All I want to focus on right now is Embry and me.

Jacob's POV

Ugh, the past weeks were like hell for me. I haven't seen Ysabelle at all. I've felt like my heart was ripped out when I didn't see her for more than two weeks. I need to see her. If I don't, I just might die.  
If you wanna know why I've been avoiding her the past month, I've been turning into a werewolf. Yeah, seems impossible but with vampires in the world, anything is possible.  
I've also been hanging out with Sam, Paul, and Jared. They're werewolves too. They've been teaching me how to control my temper so I won't hurt anybody. Apparently, if you're turning into a werewolf, you get extra moody and hurt people. Sam and his posse were the only people I could trust with this. Sam knows show to do that. "Trust me" were his exact words. He really does know how it feels. He's hurt the girl he imprinted on. Imprinting is like marking this one very special person and you just can't seem to stop loving them no matter what happens. I think that's what happened to my and Ysabelle. But I'm not sure yet.  
But what I AM sure of is that I need to see Ysabelle right now.  
I sneaked out of my room through the window I could barely fit in now. I'd also grown about a foot. We also get a huge growth spurt. I'm around 6'5" now.  
I hopped in my Volkswagen Rabbit and drove to Ysabelle's house.  
Emma was stepping into some dude's car. But… me, being an awesome dude, called her and asked her where Ysabelle was.  
"Oh, she's at Embry's house. She said he was spending the night there." Then she tensed up like she said something she wasn't supposed to.  
Well, I could have lived without knowing that.  
I thanked her and walked back to my car. I practically hit my head on the steering wheel. What was she doing with Embry? Was she cheating on me? A million questions raced through my mind.  
I drove to Embry's house. I just walked in through the door; he never locked that thing. I walked in and immediately went to Embry's room. I could hear voices in there.  
Then I saw them. Embry and Ysabelle on the bed, embracing.  
I gasped. Apparently, they heard me.  
"Jacob?" he said.  
Oh snap. I have to get out of here. I tiptoed away from the door and into the living room. And I was being followed by the one and only backstabber-ish so-called best friend.

Ysabelle's POV

I heard somebody gasp in the hallway. I could swear that it sounded like Jacob but that's impossible. He hasn't been near any of his real friends the past month.  
"Jacob?" I heard Embry say.  
Uh oh. Maybe it was Jacob.  
Embry stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the bedroom saying "I'll be back."  
Not five minutes later, I heard yelling outside the door. I went out of Embry's bedroom.  
I followed the sound of the yelling into the living room. Before I stepped foot in the living room, I was sure I heard Jacob's voice. I peeked around the corner. Oh snap. It was Jacob.  
They were yelling at each other, much like the old times but this time, it was because of me.  
"DUDE! She was mine before she was even yours!" That was definitely Jacob's voice.  
"At least I was there for her when you weren't!"  
Jacob snarled at Embry.  
They continued bickering for another while until I couldn't take it anymore  
"Will you two morons stop that?!" Not only was my patience totally gone, I was also pissed as heck.  
They both stared at me in utter silence. I took that as a good sign and I took the silence as an advantage.  
"You two are pissing me off and if you don't stop fighting, I'm gonna move to some uncharted island in the Caribbean!"  
"Ysabelle…Babe-"I cut Embry off.  
"Don't you 'babe' me. I wanna talk with Jacob." I gave him a 'look.' "ALONE"  
Embry went out of the room – and out of earshot.  
"Ok. Jacob I-" He cut me off.  
"Don't even try to say sorry. Because I know you're not."  
"But Jacob-"  
"No buts. Ysabelle, how could you do this to me?! I thought you and I had something special!"  
"I didn't-" He cute me off… AGAIN.  
"Now you're doing to me what you did to Edward! You broke my heart Ysabelle."  
"I did what I did to Edward for you!" Even I was surprised that that sentence came out of my mouth.  
Then suddenly, Jacob looked dangerous. HE looked so dangerous that three big and hungry grizzly bears looked tame.  
I saw the intention in his eyes. I knew what he was gonna do. I couldn't stop him before it actually happened.  
His big hands had wrapped themselves around my neck and started to get tighter and tighter. My lungs throbbed for air as he strangled me. I clawed at the hands on my neck with made pretty much no difference; his hands just kept on getting tighter and tighter. After about 6 more seconds of no air, I started to feel faint and pretty soon, I drifted into unconsciousness…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Who am I?"

I woke up to a big white room. I was on a soft white bed with railings on each side. I realized I was on a hospital bed. I tried to look for a clock but there wasn't one to be found.  
Then I saw them. One of them was sitting on a chair, his cheeks stained with tears. He had short, spiky hair. The other one was on a big bench, sleeping, just like the other man. The one on the bench had quite long hair. Both of them had very tan skin.  
I didn't know who they were but they were vaguely familiar.  
I tried to move and sit up but I couldn't. The pain and soreness in my collarbone and neck prevented me from doing so. What had I done to myself that this happened to me? Or what had some other person done to me? I need to get answers. Someone has to give them to me.  
ME. Who am I? What's my name? When's my birthday? Where was I born? Oh no. I don't remember anything. Nothing at all.  
Then the guy sitting on the chair woke up.  
"Ohmygosh! Ysabelle you're awake!" He stood up from his chair an embraced me.  
"Who is this Ysabelle you speak of?" Ok, I sounded like an old woman.  
"What?!" His eyes were wide, his mouth gaping.  
"What?" I asked him, utterly confused.  
"You don't remember anything?" He asked me.  
"Uhm… I remember some things."  
"Like what?" He was obviously interested and worried.  
"Uhm…Like who was the president and stuff like that."  
"Oh snap." He plopped back down on his chair like he was exhausted.  
"What's wrong?" I didn't know him [or did I?] but I was still concerned about him.  
"You don't remember anything. You don't even remember me." Well, DUH! That guy needs to use his brain.  
"Uhm… Who are you?" I didn't need to be rude to some guy I don't even know.  
"Jacob. Jacob Black." I saw frustration in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"For what? You're not the reason you're in this place."  
"Then what or who is the reason?"  
"M-" He couldn't complete his sentence because the other man woke up.  
"Ysabelle! You're awake!" He smiled. I don't know why but I could swear it was forced.  
"Ok that's it. Who is Ysabelle?!"  
"Uh oh." He said.  
"Uh oh? Who's Uh oh? Is that some kind of pokemon or something?"  
The guy hit himself on the head.  
"What is it with you guys?"  
"Ok first of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Embry Call, your boyfriend." Jacob glared at Embry.  
"Why are you glaring at Embry?" Jacob tensed up.  
"N-no reason…" He gave me a 'look.'  
"Ok. Explain everything to me. I don't even know my name!" I pouted at them.  
They sighed and said, "Later," like I was some kid.  
The doctor said that I could get out of this place this afternoon; it was only 11am. The doctor also said that my name was Ysabelle. The doctor was better than Jacob and Embry. He diagnosed that I had Amnesia. I frowned.  
Oh and guess what? I had to eat the creepy hospital food. I swear that stuff could just walk off my plate any minute.  
After eating the…I don't know what it was, I got the heck out of that place. Hospitals scare me.  
Embry, Jacob and I stepped into what I recognized as a Volkswagen Rabbit.  
Jacob sat in the driver's seat while Embry strapped me in at the back. Then Embry walked to the passenger side of the car. Then we were on our way to… I don't know where. But I was too lazy to ask.  
I watched people and trees pass by the car. Everything was beautiful to me. It was like I was reborn. One thing that supports that fact is that I have no idea what's going on.  
We went into this place that had a sign with the words "La Push" on it.  
"Where are we?" I stared out the window at the gorgeous beach that had a sign too. This one said "La Push First Beach."  
"La Push. We're going to my house." Jacob said.  
I stiffened up. Why was I going to a guy I barely knew's house?  
I sighed. I really need to know what was happening.


End file.
